1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to an induction melting furnace for melting metals or alloys continuously.
2. Technical considerations and prior art
A furnace, U-shaped as a whole and adapted to heat metals continuously, comprising a melting section including an induction coil for melting the material by induction heating, a material changing part connected to one end of said coil and extending upwardly, and a molten metal effluent part connected to the other end thereof and extending upwardly has already been known. This conventional furnace had the advantage that the working environment can be maintained in good condition and the operation can be performed continuously, because metals are heated by electromagnetic induction heating and only the material charging opening and the molten metal effluent opening are open. However, it takes time to melt the charged material, and as a result, troubles tend to occur in the charging part. For example, when small fragments of the material are charged, bridging tends to occur, and when a large mass of the material is fed, the amount of the molten metal effluent is abruptly increased.